NNG Trilogy Drabble (Part 2)
by girl-chan2
Summary: /spin-off dari 'Elgang Teacher Problem'/ Beberapa kejadian nista dari A sampai Z yang terjadi di sekolah nista kita, NNG! (Cover picture nemu di sebuah fanpage FB!)


Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Trilogy Part 2**

* * *

 _ **A untuk A**_ _ **lone**_

Menunggu seseorang adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Lu dan kenapa Ciel malah membuat hal yang dibencinya itu jadi kenyataan?

Dia benci sendirian karena takut akan selalu sendirian tanpa ada Ciel di sisinya.

Saat melihat sosok berambut kebiruan itu kembali, Lu akan memeluknya dan langsung menangis tanpa diduga Ciel.

* * *

 _ **B untuk Buku Sketsa**_

Giro mempunyai banyak buku sketsa. Luthias diperbolehkan melihat semuanya, kecuali satu.

Karena buku skesta itu berisi sketsa gambar Luthias dalam berbagai ekspresi. Giro tidak tau seberapa malunya dia jika Luthias melihat-

"Giro, kau sering menggambarku?"

-buku sketsanya.

* * *

 _ **C untuk Cicak**_

Di NNG, pernah terjadi sebuah kerusuhan di ruang guru hanya karena seekor hewan sebangsa reptil yang menghinggapi kepala seorang Ara Haan.

Cicak!

"GYAAAAH! TOLOONG!" teriak Ara sambil muter-muter di ruang guru karena cicak tersebut tak kunjung lepas dari kepala dan rambut indah (menurut) gadis itu.

Yang lainnya pun merasa terganggu dan terpaksa berusaha melepaskan cicak tersebut dari kepala Ara.

"Udaaaah! Ini udah gue lepasin, nih!" kata Mathias sambil memegang cicak tersebut.

"Ah! Arigatou gozaimasu, Mathias-san!" balas Ara sambil menunduk.

"Lige så _(Sama-sama)_!" jawab Mathias sambil memasukan cicak hidup tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Sontak, Ara yang melihat kelakuan aneh Mathias pun langsung menjauh dari pria jabrik itu, sementara yang lainnya berusaha menahan rasa mual mereka.

Sementara Mathias? Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tidak melakukan apapun.

* * *

 _ **D untuk Damai**_

Reaksi Luthfi saat Idham menghancurkan vas kesayangannya:

"Dham, vas itu mahal! Kenapa kau pecahkan?!" jerit Luthfi sambil nangis bombay.

"Salahmu sendiri naruhnya di sudut meja! Jelas kesambar, lha! Dasar bodoh!"

* * *

Ketika Giro merobek surat perjanjian milik Luthias:

"Luthias-pyon! Kenapa kau pindah semeeeee? Apa aku masih kurang baik untukmu?" erang Giro nangis beras kencur.

"LU MEMANG SEME GUE, TAPI ITU DOKUMEN PERJANJIAN BISNIS DARI ANIKI, BLEKOK! KALAU ITU ROBEK, GUE HARUS NGULANG LAGI DARI AWAL!"

Giro pun terdiam sebentar karena berusaha mencerna. Suasana mulai hening sejenak dan terlihatlah cengiran di wajah pemuda itu.

"Oh, gitu toh! Peace, Luthias-pyon! Aku kan kagak tau! Tapi untung aja itu bukan laporan nikah sirihmu! Hehehe!"

Alhasil, terdengarlah bunyi vas-vas mahal yang berjatuhan.

* * *

 _ **E untuk Elsker/Love**_

Siapa sih yang kagak tau cinta? Semua cinta itu ada masanya!

Tapi kalau soal pairing di NNG, di sana sangat banyak! Liat aja Lance dan Emil! Mereka pairing yang 'begitu banget', deh!

Di samping itu, ada pairing unyu tingkat dewa kayak Idham dan Fiorel, Ieyasu dan Anna, serta Matt dan Natalie.

Meskipun hampir tak terlihat adegan kedua pasangan terakhir itu di NNG, mereka di kost selalu begini:

"Neng Naty, I love you..."

"Owh, Mas Mattie... Love you too!"

"Kamu itu manis banget! Tiada yang mengalahkan kemanisanmu! Gula aja masih di bawah!"

"Aah, tidak! Kamu itu yang cetar! Petir aja kalau cetar sebentar, kamu? Aih, nomor satuuu!"

"Woow... Arrigatou!"

"Yes! Aishiteruuuu~"

Pokoknya hampir setiap hari mereka begitu!

* * *

 _ **F untuk Fue**_

Mata topas Eve mengawasi Ieyasu dalam-dalam. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengambil sebuah seruling dari kayu (yang katanya bernama Fue) dan memainkannya dengan seksama.

Sejenak, dia melupakan segalanya. Segala fakta tentang apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia melupakannya walaupun sejenak.

Kemudian, suara seruling itu pun berhenti dan Eve mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi kau harus tetap memberiku segalon oli untuk Tadakatsu sebagai bayaran permainanku ini!" kata pemuda itu dengan wajah datar sehingga orang yang tak mengenalnya tidak akan melihat kilat nakal di wajahnya.

Eve merasa beruntung memiliki teman seperti dia.

* * *

 _ **G untuk Gempar**_

Walaupun mereka pacaran, tak ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Tidak ada pegangan tangan, rangkulan mesra atau ciuman. Tidak ada cubit-cubitan atau kitik-kitikan. Tidak ada cipika-cipiki atau cium dahi.

Bisa dibilang, mau menyatakan cinta atau tidak juga sama saja. Apakah setelah menyatakan cinta, mereka harus candle light dinner di hotel? Menikmati pemandangan malam dari tempat tinggi? Bikin makanan berdua di dapur rumah? Nonton TV sambil berangkulan di sofa? Kagak, tuh!

Karena itu, tidak ada yang tau kalau status mereka udah bergeser dari teman jadi pacar.

Kalau semuanya tau, dunia pun akan luluh lantah saking gegernya.

* * *

 _ **H untuk Handsome**_

Kalau ada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Luthias Oersted dalam sekali lihat, itu adalah tampan. Mata ungu yang bagaikan permata violet berhiaskan kacamata, rambut putih yang membingkai wajah berkulit pucatnya, senyum yang tampak ramah dalam sekali pandang tapi menyimpan hawa kemisteriusan.

Siapa yang tahan untuk tidak memandangnya lama-lama dan merekamnya dalam ingatan?

Sama halnya dengan Giro Catlite. Sekilas dia terlihat agak feminim dengan rambut panjangnya, tapi begitu mata coklat dengan kacamata itu menatap langsung ke arah kalian dengan bibir yang melengkung dalam senyuman yang sulit dijelaskan, sanggupkah kalian menahan diri untuk tidak mengambil kamera dan mengabadikan momen itu selamanya?

Kesimpulannya, kedua pemuda ini terlalu tampan sampai hampir tidak ada gadis yang punya kepercayaan diri cukup untuk bersanding dengan mereka.

Karena itu, salahkah jika mereka berdua jadi saling mencintai?

* * *

 _ **I untuk I**_ _ **lusi**_

"Sampai kapanpun, saat aku mencintaimu itu hanyalah ilusi belaka! Mana mungkin jadi kenyataan! Aku sebenarnya mencintai Ciel..."

Ciel yang kebetulan mengintip di kamar Raven mulai merona merah.

"...sebagai teman!"

Ciel pun langsung pundung di kamarnya sepuluh hari sepuluh malam.

* * *

 _ **J untuk J**_ _ **acket**_

Oh, Garu benar-benar tidak tega melihat Giro menggigil kedinginan diterpa angin musim dingin di bulan Desember. Dia pun melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya ke tubuh menggigil itu, kemudian memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

Tapi jangan sampai membuat pemuda itu beringasan saat mabuk dan membuatnya menjadi ganas sampai merobek jaket Garu karena dia bisa menangis melihat keganasan Giro saat merobek jaket miliknya.

* * *

 _ **K untuk Konspirasi**_

Ini semua konspirasi.

Dia tau ada yang salah saat mereka memperhatikannya dan memandangnya terlalu lama sambil berbisik yang jelas-jelas merencanakan sesuatu.

Oh, kenapa dia bisa sampai selengah itu?

Dark, Dissa, Sho, dan Mea. Empat anak setan dari neraka yang berkomplot dan bersengkongkol dalam satu konspirasi besar. Antek-antek iblis berwajah malaikat.

Seharusnya Giro tau susu yang ditawarkan Dissa dengan senyum polos...

"Aku kelebihan pesan susu, mau minum satu?"

Susu terkutuk yang dia teguk sampai habis tanpa rasa curiga itu telah dibubuhi obat tidur.

* * *

Itulah yang akan menjelaskan semuanya: Kenapa dia mendadak mengantuk berat tanpa alasan dan bangun-bangun sudah terkunci di sebuah kamar tanpa pakaian dan di sebelahnya, terdapat Luthias yang tertidur pulas juga tanpa pakaian.

Di saat seperti itu, Giro hanya bisa mengumpat-umpat bahwa kiamat sudah dekat.

Ya Tuhan, kembalikan mereka ke jalan yang benar!

Amin!

Dan kembalikan bajuku, Tuhan! AC-nya dingin!

* * *

 _ **L untuk Looking**_

"Greeny~ Lihat deh yang di sana! Dia cantik, kan?" tanya Mathias ketika bertemu adiknya di sebuah café.

"Hmm, aku tidak berpikir begitu..." ujar Luthias sambil mengambil gelas berisi cokelat panas.

"Benarkah? Terus, yang mana yang kau suka?" tanya kakaknya lagi.

Luthias mendengus sejenak karena belum sempat menyeruput minumannya.

"Yang di pojokan..." jawab Luthias agak jengkel sambil mengembalikan gelasnya ke atas meja dan Mathias berusaha menebak.

"Di pojokan?"

"Ya!"

"Berambut hitam panjang?"

"Yap!"

"Bermata coklat dengan kacamata?"

Luthias mengangguk dan Mathias terdiam sejenak.

"B-bukankah itu... Gi-Giro?"

Seluruh cairan di mulut Luthias pun langsung muncrat semua.

* * *

 _ **M untuk Misi**_

Berlawanan dengan pemikiran Idham dan Ryder, ini semua bukan kencan.

Ini hanya acara makan siang biasa di sebuah restoran di Adventure Bay, itu terjadi kebetulan saat Luthfi mengunjungi Rydina.

Memangnya kenapa kalau restoran itu adalah dating spot terkenal di kalangan para pasangan? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia dan gadis itu.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk memilih baju yang akan dipakai? Luthfi hanya ingin tampil trendy.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia memakai hairwax dan membentuk rambutnya dengan 'gaul' agar Rydina terkesan?

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berencana mentraktir gadis itu tanpa alasan?

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia rela menghabiskan satu jam hanya untuk menunggu?

Sekali lagi, ini hanyalah acara makan siang, bukan 'misi kencan untuk mendapatkan hati pujaan' seperti yang dituduhkan kedua anak itu.

"Makasih ya, Lut-kun! Kadang-kadang kamu bisa baik juga!"

"..."

"Hari ini aku senang banget!"

"Hn!"

 _Mission complete!_

* * *

 _ **N untuk Nostalgia**_

"Nore bodoh, masakanmu kagak enak!"

 _("Onii-chan, suapiiiin~")_

"Jauh-jauh dariku! Aku tak suka melihatmu!"

 _("Onii-chan, Aisu mau main!")_

"Heeeh?! Buat apa kau dekat-dekat? Kagak usah ngurusin segala, deh!"

 _("Onii-chan, peluuuuk! Aisu kesepian di kamar...")_

Lukas mengusap air matanya sambil berteriak pilu di tengah cakrawala, "KEMBALIKAN ADIKKU YANG DULU!"

* * *

 _ **O untuk O**_ _ **rganize**_

Idham adalah orang yang sangat terorganisir, bahkan setiap benda di rumahnya selalu tertata rapi.

Warna menjadi salah satu poin penting dalam menyusun barang-barangnya. Kebanyakan barang sejenis dengan warna yang sama akan diletakan dalam satu barisan berjajar. Barisan berikutnya akan diletakkan warna berikutnya.

Selain warna dan jenis barang, penting juga diperhatikan kapan saja barang itu digunakan. Bila sering, maka akan diletakan paling depan.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa dia meletakkan tiga buah gelas di posisi paling depan pada counter dapurnya. Tiga gelas yang selalu diberikan kepada Giro dan Luthfi saat keduanya bertandang ke rumah.

Meskipun warna ketiganya tidak senada, Idham tetap meletakkannya berdampingan.

* * *

 _ **P untuk Panggilan Khusus**_

Banyak panggilan khusus di NNG. Misalnya: Ciel ke Lu 'Lu-sama', Aisha ke Elsword 'ElBaka', Nordic ke Fiorel 'Faeroe-chan', sebagian murid NNG ke Mathias 'Pak Kambing' atau 'Yagi-sensei' *ditampol Mathias.*, penghuni kelas 9E dan sebagian anak dari kelas lain ke Dark 'Darukun', Giro ke semua orang pake suffix '-pyon' (kecuali Garu), Luthfi ke Dissa 'Diskon-chan' *dihajar Dissa.*, penghuni kelas 9C ke Luthfi 'Baka Taichou', Mathias dan Fiorel ke Luthias 'Greeny', Luthias dan Fiorel ke Mathias 'Aniki', Lance ke sebagian guru dan murid pake suffix '-san', Andre ke Mathias 'BaKambing', Lukas dan Emil ke Lance 'Bocah Merah', serta masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

* * *

 _ **Q untuk Question**_

Rasa ingin tau itu baik dan mempunyai adik yang memiliki rasa ingin tau yang besar itu seharusnya membuat kakak manapun bangga, bukan?

Garu sudah siap mencekik siapapun yang mengarang teori laknat itu.

Ya, saat ini dia sedang menghadapi dilema terbesar dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Baiklah! Mungkin bukan yang terbesar, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya hampir mencabuti rambut karena putus asa.

Yang memperburuk suasana, di depannya terdapat Giro yang sedang bergalau ria dan menatapnya dengan penuh harapan karena menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Dia tidak punya pilihan selain menghadapinya.

"Ahem! Jadi, yang ada di atas sepreimu itu bukan cairan biasa, bukan juga ompol atau sejenisnya! Itu sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat keturunan dan hanya akan keluar saat kau merasa... terangsang oleh lawan jenis di dalam mimpi! Bisa dimengerti?"

Demi harga BBM dan bahan sembako yang harganya semakin mahal, tidak adakah kata yang lebih bisa mendeskripsikan 'itu' selain terangsang? Garu sungguh merutuki dirinya yang miskin kosakata.

"Hee, begitu ya!" Giro mengangguk dan senyum kecil kembali merekah di wajahnya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti! Danke, Schwester! Oh, iya! Aku boleh tanya satu hal lagi, tidak?"

Seharusnya Garu tau kalau terlalu cepat baginya untuk merasa lega.

"Yang di dalam mimpiku itu bukan lawan jenis, lho! Kenapa, ya?"

* * *

 _ **R untuk Run**_

Elsword dan Matt berlari secepat mungkin menghindari 'sesuatu'. Pokoknya harus cepat-cepat lari.

Heh? Tumben mereka bisa sekompak ini. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah 'sesuatu' yang membuat mereka lari seperti dikejar setan itu?

Oh, ternyata 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud adalah Ryder yang mengejar mereka karena telah menggoda sepupunya, Rydina.

Wajar aja mereka dikejar begitu! Ryder itu kan _ehem_ **Cousin Complex** _ehem_ sayang sekali sama Rydina.

* * *

 _ **S untuk Sial**_

Pagi hari Mathias kejedok pintu, kepeleset dari tangga, dipukul Raven di sekolah, dan dikejar-kejar sama para fans-nya.

Siang harinya, bajunya ketumpahan milkshake, dijambak Elesis, pulangnya diomelin Berwald, disuruh bantuin cuci mobil sama Tino, dan dibentak Lukas buat ngerjain tugas.

Malam harinya, dia kagak dapet jatah makan malam karena telat pulang, diomelin lagi, kepeleset di lantai, pulang-pulang dicakar kucing pas keluar rumah buat beli mangga dan tengah malamnya, dia mimpi buruk.

* * *

 _Mathias Køhler, 25 tahun, 5 Juni, Gemini, ngenes banget kalau udah hari sialnya._

* * *

 _ **T untuk Taruhan**_

"Ayo kita taruhan!"

"Hah?"

"Kalau Luthfi berhasil menembak sepupu Ryder, aku akan menari tanpa busana! Tapi kalau tidak berhasil... Kalian harus jadi harem-ku!"

"E-Eh?! Taruhan macam apa itu, Els?!"

"Ada apa? Kau takut ya, Ryder?"

"Haha! Aku dan Add akan ikut, kecuali jika kau menambahkan akan menari tanpa busana di depan Wally Castle saat malam bulan Desember! Bagaimana, huh?"

"Chung, apa-apa ka-"

"Baiklah, deal!"

Dengan berlinang air mata, Elsword pun terpaksa harus merelakan harga dirinya jatuh (dan membiarkan auratnya dipertontonkan, sementara dia sendiri menggigil) saat melihat Luthfi menembak Rydina dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

* * *

 _ **U untuk Uke**_

Giro kesal kepada Luthias, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bingung menghadapinya. Hanya karena masalah sepele, mereka jadi diam-diaman begini.

Atas saran 'bijak' dari Mathias dan Garu, Luthias mendatangi Giro yang sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Oh, ayolah Giro... Katanya kau mau jadi seme... Mana ada seme yang seperti ini... Mana ada seme yang lebih pendek dari uke-nya... Mana ada seme yang lebih manis dari uke-nya... Hanya kau yang cocok jadi uke-ku..."

Giro pun langsung melirik ke arah Luthias yang nyengir lima jari dengan aura penuh kemenangan.

* * *

 _ **V untuk Voice**_

"Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, mou dare demo ii kara~"

Dia tidak tau siapa yang harus disalahkan. Matt yang mengajak mereka semua karaoke seusai sekolah, Gerrard yang mengusulkan tempat laknat itu, Mathias yang memesan akvavit berbotol-botol dan membuat separuh peserta seolah 'melayang' (termasuk dirinya), atau Add yang entah bagaimana caranya berhasil menjebaknya dalam sebuah taruhan gila.

"Otoko no mae de wa shaberetemo, onago no mae de wa shaberenai, torauma darake no boku no kako, namida na shite wa katarenai~ 'Doushite kanojo ga dekinai no?', sessha wa suteki to kimi wa iu, naraba sessha to tsukiatteyo, sono nigawarai no imi wa nani~"

Yah, melihat sisi baiknya... Suara temannya tidak buruk juga. Cukup bagus malah, sejujurnya.

Menurut penuturan beberapa orang, dari para gadis terutama, logat pemuda itu cukup menggoda. Bahkan bagi mereka yang sudah terjerat 'karisma'-nya, suaranya cukup berpotensi membahayakan kelangsungan hidup pembuluh darah kapiler di hidung manusia.

Gila! Memangnya suara temannya se-seduktif itu, ya?

"Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, mou dare demo ii kara~"

Mata topas itu melirik arlojinya dengan gelisah. Sebentar lagi lagunya berakhir.

Gawat, mentalnya belum siap!

"Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, mou dare demo ii kara~"

Ah, sial! Kenapa lagu yang dinyanyikan temannya itu hanya semenit saja? Kurang panjang, kuraaang! Persiapan mentalnya sangat kurang ini!

"Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai, mou dare demo ii kara, mou dare demo ii kara~"

Sial!

Begitu musik berakhir dan Ciel memberikan mic-nya kepada Mathias yang akan menyanyikan 'Shota Shota Burning Night' atas bujukan (baca: paksaan) dari Ieyasu, Raven langsung mencengkeram tangan temannya, kemudian menatap mata berwarna kebiruan yang bingung itu dengan senyum yang tampak dipaksakan dan jujur saja, agak mengerikan.

Namun, itu semua belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya kemudian.

"Ciel~ Suaramu bagus, deh! Seksi dan logatnya gimanaaa gitu! Habis ini mau coba duet 'Magnet' sama aku, kagak?"

Baru kali ini seorang Raven berharap seekor Lizardman datang dan menelan si Tracer gila yang menyebabkannya melakukan semua ini.

* * *

 _ **W untuk Waria**_

"Aku baru tau kalau Giro itu kayak waria!"

* * *

 _Raven Crowner, 24 tahun, 8 Mei, Taurus, ucapan yang sangat menohok sampai seorang Giro Catlite langsung pundung di pojokan._

* * *

 _ **X untuk X-Words**_

Untuk menghindari kerusuhan yang sering terjadi di kelas 9C, sang ketua guru pun menyuruh anak-anak di kelas itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

 _Xylophone, X-Ray, X-tra Jos (?), Xenophobia, Xana, Xylem, Xerox, Xylography, Xenon, X-mas._

Luthfi masih terus mencari kata apa saja yang berawalan huruf 'X'.

"Argh! Kurang kerjaan apa Pak Kambing sampai kita disuruh nyari 100 kata yang berawalan huruf 'X'?!" teriak Luthfi stress sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan yang lainnya pun senasib dengan Luthfi.

Sepertinya, ini merupakan hari paling sial bagi seluruh kelas 9C!

* * *

 _ **Y untuk Yagi/Kambing**_

Apa yang ada di pikiran kalian ketika mendengar kata di atas? Pasti hewan yang biasa disembelih pas kurban, bukan?

Nah, taukah kalian? Nama hewan ini sering dipakai sebagai nama ejekan seorang ketua guru!

Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mathias Køhler?

Nama ejekan itu udah melekat di pria jabrik itu sejak menjabat sebagai ketua guru. Tapi hanya beberapa penghuni NNG yang berani memanggilnya begitu, itu pun secara refleks.

Jadi, kalau sampai kalian manggil dia 'Kambing', baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, siap-siap aja dipenggal dengan kapak keramatnya.

* * *

 _ **Z untuk Zombies**_

"Menurutku, zombi itu ada!"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang berpikiran zombi itu nyata! Itu hanya ada di cerita horror saja, Darukun!"

"Kau tak mengerti, Dham! Lihat sebagian besar film zombi yang kita tonton! Semuanya berawal dari percobaan yang gagal dan bocor ke masyarakat yang mengubah mereka menjadi mayat hidup! Itu mungkin saja terjadi, kan? Suatu hari nanti..."

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton film horror sama Luthias..."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua!" lerai Luthfi sambil tertawa riang. "Daripada memikirkan itu sekarang, lebih baik kita bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan berkumpul bersama seperti ini! Lagipula, menjadi zombi atau tidak, aku berharap kita akan terus berteman!"

Dark dan Idham pun tersenyum mendengar penuturan teman mereka itu.

Ya. Zombi ataupun bukan, mereka berharap akan terus bersama sebagai teman, selamanya.

"Tapi, kalau kalian jadi zombi duluan, jangan coba-coba gigit aku! Aku masih mau hidup normal!" bentak Dark sengit ke arah Idham dan Luthfi.

* * *

 **Berlanjut ke Trilogy Part 3**

* * *

Review! :D


End file.
